ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Coast Guard Command
is the 6th episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on August 21st, 1966. Synopsis While playing with his friends on the docks of Yokohama Bay, Hoshino witnesses a strange-looking giant monster rise from the sea, the monster Gesura. Plot One day, Hoshino and his friends, Chiro and Nobuko, are in Yokohama watching some ships unloading some cargo. Suddenly as they are watching one of the ships unload crates full of Cocoa Beans to make Chocolate, Chiro witnesses a fish-like Monster briefly raising from the sea! As he warns Hoshino and Nobuko however, Hoshino takes notice of someone else on the scene: Two shifty looking men. Learning that one of the men is the notorious Jewel Smuggler, Diamond Kick, Hoshino immediately alerts the Science Patrol , ignoring Chiro's warnings of the nearby Monster. Alerting the Science Patrol through (who are busy receiving several reports of Sea Life and several boats being attacked off the shore of Yokohama,) Hoshino is told to ignore the man and head home by Arashi. As Chiro restates his claims of witnessing a Monster, one of the Sailors who was unloading the Cocoa eavesdrops on his story and jokingly tells him that the monster he saw is known as "Gesura." The Sailor claims that Gesura are amphibious lizards that are native to South America and love Cocoa Beans, but normally are much more smaller in nature. As he tells the Children the story though, Gesura suddenly appears once more, rising out of the Harbor and he attacks the Ship carrying Cocoa. After destroying the ship though, Gesura dives back into the ocean, disappointed to not find any Cocoa. Believing that an Egg of Gesura is hidden inside one of the Cargo of Cocoa Beans bags (after the Sailor had also told them that a Gesura Egg was stowed away, explaining the current Gesura attacking,) the children decide to search the Warehourse where the Cocoa Beans are stored. Suddenly as they search though, they are ambushed by Diamond Kick and his Cohort, who kidnap the Children and take them away! The Science Patrol arrives at the Harbor to learn of the Monster's attack and as they search the Warehouse to gather Cocoa Beans to lure Gesura out of hiding, they find a pack of Smuggled Diamonds and Chiro's Shoe, indicating the Children's capture. Before they can rescue the children though, they witness Gesura resurfacing once more to attack another ship carrying Cocoa. While following the Monster as it swims away, the Science Patrol deduces that Gesura grew to its current size due to excessive pollution in the Harbor, while Captain Mura learns from the Sailor who taught the children earlier that Gesura's one weakness is its Highly-Poisonous Feelers. The Science Patrol however is unable to fight back as Gesura's become extremely violent when alerted of loud noises, rending their efforts to stopping the monster useless for the time being. At that moment while folliowing the Monster, Gesura changes its course and heads for Nakashio, following the smell of Cocoa Beans from another Warehourse! Meanwhile at Diamond Kick's hideout, the children manage to sneak out of the Jewl Thief's capture, but are quickly found by Diamond Kick as they are escaping. Before he and his Cohort are about to shoot the children though, the men are alerted of Gesura's appearance (after the Monster followed the smell of Cocoa Beans nearby) and the men shoot at the Monster with their guns. Gesura, provoked by the Gun's loud noise, becomes violent and trashes the hideout. Luckily, the children manage to escape from the building before Gesura's rampage and are rescued by the Science Patrol, who try to fight back against the Monster, but to no avail. Hayata (whom had earlier ran inside Diamond Kick's hideout to find the children,) manages to transform into Ultraman (despite being covered by debris) and battles Gesura himself. Gesura proves to be a tough opponent even on dry land for Ultraman to battle against due to the Monster's poisonous hide proving difficult. However, Ultraman continues to fight on, and after the battle briefly heads into the Ocean, Ultraman manages to tear off the Feeler on Gesura's head, causing the weakened Monster to sink beneath the Ocean. With Gesura gone, Hayata returns with Diamond Kick and his Cohort (whom had both somehow survived Gesura's earlier rampage,) placing both men under arrest for their crimes. Later at the Science Patrol's HQ, the Science Patrol congradulates the children for finding and helping them capture the Jewel Smugglers, and are rewarded with some Chocolate by Fuji. Cast * Kōji Ishizaka as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji * Akihide Tsuzawa as Isamu Hoshino Special Guests * Hisaya Itô as Diamond Kick * Hiroshi Hasegawa as Diamond's Cohort * Hiroshi Yanagiya as a Pusan Sailor * Hiroshi Nakajima as Chiro * Yuko Iida as Nobuko * Shinya Kashima as a Harbor Personnel * Watanabe Kozo as a Harbor Personnel * Shigeo Kato as a Kanagawa Police Officer * Shinya Kashima as a Radio Announcer (voice-over) Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Teruo Aragaki as Gesura Notes *Despite being the 6th episode of the series, this was the 8th episode to be made during production. Errors *Gesura manages to smell Cocoa Beans all the way from a Warehouse in Nakashio and heads out to feed from there. However when he is still in Yokohama, he does not smell or witness the Warehouse full of them when he is in the same vicinity as them. External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes